Una sola
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: A una sola mujer había amado. Una sola había sido la que se terminó llevando una gran parte de él. Sólo una...


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Una sola mujer.

Una sola mujer había sido quien le había quitado el sueño. Una sola fue la que tuvo el lujo de estar en sus sueños, en sus proyectos y en su futuro. Una sola había sido la que lo vio en sus mejores momentos, y en los peores también. Una sola había sido por la que fumaba un cigarro tras otro mientras esperaba impaciente alguna noticia, alguna señal o un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien, que nada le había sucedido.

Una sola.

Y ya no estaba.

* * *

-¡Ey! ¡Sirius! ¡Despierta!

Sirius salió de su transe. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido y no entendía por qué. Él no se caracterizaba por salir más de dos veces con alguien, pero ahora simplemente no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Qué te sucede a ti es la pregunta –bromeaba James-. ¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza?

En realidad, no, no podían saber quién era la razón de su ensimismamiento, al menos todavía no. James se iba a reír por toda la eternidad de él si llegaba a saberlo. Igual ni siquiera sabía que era lo que James no podía saber… ¿o sí?

-Estaba pensando en la próxima luna, necesito algo de adrenalina –desvió el tema Sirius-. ¿Tú que dices Cornamenta?

* * *

La mano de Sirius acariciaba la desnuda espalda de Marlene. La cabeza de ella descansaba sobre su pecho. Disfrutaban estando así, descansando, en silencio y juntos.

-Sirius… ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?

Esa era una pregunta que en el último tiempo se hacía mucho. En solo unos días saldrían de Hogwarts y estarían en el mundo real. Un mundo que estaba en guerra. Un mundo en el que ambos iban a estar expuestos al peligro, donde amar a alguien podía ser lo peor que te podía pasar, donde tu mayor fortaleza se convertía en tu mayor debilidad.

-No lo sé –se sinceró Sirius-. Supongo que haremos lo que podamos, como podamos.

-Tengo miedo –fue la respuesta de ella.

-Lo sé, igual yo.

* * *

-Sirius, tienes que calmarte, ven y siéntate aquí –dijo Remus con tranquilidad, recibiendo una mirada furibunda de parte de su amigo.

Marlene, James y Gideon habían salido en una misión y tendrían que haber regresado tres horas atrás, pero ninguno de los tres lo había hecho y ninguno había enviado alguna señal de donde o como se encontraban. Por lo que Sirius estaba enloqueciendo.

Desde el principio no había estado muy de acuerdo con que Marlene fuera a la misión, pero luego de una discusión con la muchacha y con Ojoloco no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar que ella también era un miembro activo de la Orden y que no podían darse el lujo de hacer lo que a Sirius le pareciera.

Remus había sido el encargado de ver que Sirius no saliera corriendo tras su novia en cuanto se fuera a la misión. Para sorpresa del primero, el animago lo había estado llevando muy bien, hasta la hora que se suponía que debían volver. En el fondo Sirius sabía que era normal atrasarse en una misión, que simplemente algo no había salido según lo planeado y estaban buscando algún lugar donde aparecerse o todavía estaban siguiendo alguna pista. Lo que también pasaba por la mente del muchacho es que un grupo de mortífagos los había encontrado y estaban todos muertos, o peor, siendo torturados.

Luego de una hora más de espera escucharon un ruido en la sala. Allí se encontraba Marlene. Con los ojos cansados, la cara pálida, su varita en mano y un corte en el brazo. Incluso antes de que Sirius pudiera saltar a abrazarla, Remus se puso frente a ella, la apuntó con su varita y preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que nos dijo Marlene el día que nos enteramos que salía con Sirius?

-"Intentó resistirse, pero lo conquisté".

Sirius corrió a abrazarle sin siquiera reclamarle a Remus por hacerle la pregunta de verificación. La sola idea de que algo podía haberle sucedido, o de que ya no iba a volver a verla estaba matándolo.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido, como si le hubieran dado un baldazo de agua fría, no podía mover un solo músculo, ni siquiera sabía si estaba respirando, y de golpe… sintió como la furia salía de su pecho y explotaba hacia todas las direcciones.

Patadas, libros y jarrones volaban para todos lados y se estrellaban contra las paredes, no podía entenderlo, simplemente no podía.

Era todo tan injusto.

En un segundo se había ido todo a la mierda. En un segundo cinco vidas se habían terminado. En un segundo una parte suya había muerto.

Por ese segundo se sentía vacío, sentía que algo se había roto en su interior y que ya no iba a poder repararlo.

Por ese segundo había perdido a su único amor.


End file.
